erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu, alongside Ash Ketchum, battled Calvin and Hobbes as a part of Ash and Pikachu in Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. He was portrayed by animation and voiced by Brittni Barger. Information on the rapper Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the game mascot of Pokémon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also a major playable character in the Super Smash Bros. games. Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from Professor Oak in "Pokémon - I Choose You!", the first episode of the Pokémon anime. He is the signature Pokémon of the anime series and has appeared in every non-special episode and Pokémon film. Lyrics Pikachu is in yellow while Ash Ketchum is in normal text. Both members of the duo rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Let me Forewarn that my wild win appears a Hypno-brainer 'Cause what's a mindless little kid against a fully respected Trainer? All Fired Up with Re-Volts to send this single Shock Show-down I've seen more dose of Pallets in my First Generation hometown! Our stats are growing higher when we're traveling to Badge the win We grab more mics than Machamp, so go snatch your box, Calvin Cause we're fighting round the nations, representing Generations'' And it seems that half your battle's set in your imagination! Don't try to Torrent raps against my Squad of Blastoises! I can tell why his creator didn't want to give him voices! You're sure to lack experience when it comes to all my features So prepare to feel the power from the masses of my creatures! '''Verse 2: How nice that you're trying to get your stuffed toy involved! You spend your life in your mind, and you clearly haven't yet evolved! And it's G.R.O.S.S. the way the parents function lower than their child! But I'd expect nothing less for a smoker! That's just wild! And you're honestly quite comical for a kid who lives in a box But your Rocket Ships just gave your life a School of Hard Knocks! I'll let Tracer search your comics if you think my show's a crime! 'Cause when my stuff comes on, I'll leave you clinging like it's bathtime! Trivia *Pikachu made a cameo appearance in an official Epic Rap Battles of History, and was also portrayed by animation. *Pikachu and his teammate, Ash Ketchum, are the first characters to originate from an anime/manga. *He is the third character to be portrayed by animation, after his opponents, Calvin and Hobbes. *He is the second non-human character to rap, after Hobbes. *He is the first character to be portrayed, albeit voice only, by a female. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Brittni Barger Category:ERBofSmoshery